One Tree Hill: what the future holds
by pkrjy1109
Summary: This is a brief story about the future lives of the infamous characters of One Tree Hill. It will take you on an adventure through the lives of Nathan and Haley Scott and their beautiful family, a look into the life of the diva herself Brooke Davis and her wonderful husband Julian with their daughter and of course the return of Lucas and Peyton which we have all been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fall day in Tree Hill and basketball season was right around the corner. Everyone couldn't hold their excitement back to see the next Scott boy in line to break some records and lead the tree hill ravens to state for basketball. Although, Jaime Scott loved basketball just like his dad, it wasn't the only sport he played. He was a jack of all trades. He had an even bigger love for baseball. Of course, Haley and Nathan support whatever their son wants to do they simply just want him to be happy. And then there is Brooke Davis, the one and only Brooke Davis. The girl whose clothing line is out of this world and a hit all around the world. She finally had the chance to begin her family of her own with her wonderful husband Julian. They have a daughter and her name is Abigail and she is 8 years old. She's just like her mom, a diva ab out her clothing and always looking cute. She sports around her mother's clothing as well and gets compliments everywhere she goes. Finally, Lucas, Peyton and their daughter Sawyer return to Tree Hill after being in Europe for years while Lucas was writing and attending book signings. This town was one big happy family that had a lot in store for them as their children grow, their jobs grow and of course themselves. Their new journey is just beginning


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Thursday night and Jaime just got done with a long day at school and basketball practice. All that was on his mind was what was he going to eat.

"Mom, I'm home!" said Jaime.

"I'm in the kitchen, how was basketball?" said Haley.

"It was good, I am really tired. What is for dinner? When will dad be home?"

"Wow look at you cutting right to the chase, my day was great thanks! (haley laughs). Your father has a meeting and should be home in a half an hour and then we will eat. How about you go shower and wash up before dinner."

"Ok, sounds good. Is Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian coming for dinner tonight like usual?"

"I believe they are."

Every Thursday night Brooke, Julian and Abigail would come over for dinner. Sometimes Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer would join. But since Friday nights were so hectic with basketball games they would all come over for dinner before Jaime's next big game.

Haley gave Brooke and Julian a call to make sure they were still coming for dinner.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, it's Haley! Are you guys still joining us for dinner tonight like usual?"

"Oh yea it's Thursday. Of course, we will see you at 8!"

But it seemed like something was wrong. Brooke just acted so weird on the phone that Haley was worried but she didn't want to pry for answers.

*door bell rings*

"I got it!" said Jaime. "Hey guys, come on dinner is all ready!"

It was a typical Thursday night with everyone eating dinner. Brooke seemed a little off, she wasn't drinking any wine and she kept having to go to the bathroom. Haley got up from the table and followed her to the bathroom.

"Brooke? What's going on?"

"Well…"

"Oh my goodness are you pregnant! Yay!"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone! I haven't told Julian and I don't know what he is going to say because this wasn't planned! But forreal though, I'm so excited!"

They head back to the table and Brooke has Julian convinced that she has the flu or something along those lines. As the night finishes up, Jaime heads to bed because he has a big game tomorrow and he is going to try to beat his dads scoring record.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a typical Friday in the Scott household. Everyone was up early because it was game day. Jamie tended to get up really early so he would have enough time to eat a generous size breakfast. Nathan was up early to head to work but to also give Jamie game talk before he heads to school. Everyone in the town goes to these games and Nathan likes to make sure that Jamie is confident and not nervous. Tonight was the night that Jamie was going to try to pass up his dad's scoring record.

"Morning son, are you excited for tonight?"

"Good morning! Am I excited? Is that even a question, I can't wait to play some ball and beat your scoring record from when you were in high school."

"Now, now don't get too ahead of yourself. Just go out there and play your best like usual." Said Nathan

"I know I know. Well I got to get to school! I'll see you guys tonight, thanks for breakfast mom. Have a good day!" said Jamie as he ran out the door to his ride.

When Jamie got to school everyone was high fiving him and saying how excited they were for him to beat his dad's scoring record and saying good luck.

The more Jamie thought about how everyone knew his goal tonight made him a little nervous. People are expecting a lot out of him and that freaked him out a little bit. He quickly gave himself a pep talk so he wouldn't psych himself out and carried on with his day until game time came.

It was later in the night and Nathan and Haley and the whole gang headed to the school to go watch their favorite raven take the court. They all found their normal seats in the bleachers and couldn't wait for the game to start. Everyone would stop by and say hi to the, oh so famous high school clan, who is now raising their children in Tree Hill.

7 o'clock game time came around quickly and the game time music was on and out ran the varsity Tree Hill Ravens. Everyone was up and cheering as tonight was night that Jamie Scott could make history. As the game continued everyone wasn't sure if Jamie would do it, people were on the edge of their seats waiting to see the next point scored by him. The crowd went up in cheers when Jamie scored 2 points because that meant he was 2 points over his father's scoring record and that he did what he set out to do that night. The game came to an end and Jamie Scott indeed beat his father's scoring record but only by 2 points. He barely made it. Everyone made their way home that night happy because they saw another Scott boy make Tree Hill basketball history but also another Tree Hill win for the week!


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning came around the corner and the usual Saturday morning routine was in order. Jaime would get up early to have breakfast that Haley prepared for him before he would run off to practice and Nathan would be up just shortly after because Saturdays was his day off so he tend to sleep in. But this Saturday was different than usual.

"Good morning mom! Today is the day Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton come home from there long time in Europe" said Jaime.

"Good morning Jaim, oh yes it is! I can't wait to see them! Now eat up because you need to get to practice so you can come home and see them!"

Jaime ate his breakfast and ran out the door to the car to drive his way to practice. Moments later Haley got an unexpected call and just did not know what to do. Just as Haley is about to lay back down with Nathan the phone starts to ring. It's Lucas.

"Hello? Lucas, how are you? I can't wait to see you, when will you be in town?"

"Umm hi this is not Lucas. There has been an accident and I thought to call the last person who was dialed in this phone."

"What, an accident? What kind of accident? Is everyone ok?" Haley said panicking.

"The plane had some faulty issues and crashed."

"Did anyone die? Where do I need to go? Are Lucas and Peyton alive?" says Haley

"If you could report to the hospital to help with names that would be great."

Haley wakes Nathan immediately in panic because she doesn't know what to do.

"Nathan, Nathan, wake up! Their plane crashed" says Haley while trying to keep her composure.

"What happened? Let's go, get ready we need to leave now."

They both jump out of bed and run to car as fast as they can. They don't know what to do or what to expect. Nathan is trying to calm down Haley as they are driving to the hospital. All she can think about is how is she going to tell Jaime if they didn't make it through the crash. They arrive at the hospital and sprint in, they tried to find the most information they could. They are directed to the room that Peyton and Lucas are in.

Jaime comes home to an empty house and is just confused. He calls his mom to see what is going on and where everyone is. Meanwhile Haley and Nathan are at the hospital and contact their friends. Brooke and Julian race over to the hospital to help with everything.

"Mom, where are you?" says Jaime.

"Hi honey, we are at the hospital something happened to Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton."

"What? Should I come to the hospital? Are they ok?"

"If you would like you can come to the hospital and just walk in we are in rooms 506 and 507."

"Ok, I am on my way! Do you need anything mom?" says Jaime in a panicked tone.

Jaime races out the door to get the hospital as soon as he can. He arrives and there is so much chaos at the hospital because so many people were on the plane. Luckily, the doctor gave an update on how they are doing and they are stable but they are still in a coma and should come out of it soon.

"Mom, how did this happen?"

"We are not really sure, the plane just crashed and I got a call. Luckily they were close to Tree Hill" says Haley. "At this point all we can do is pray and hope they wake up very soon."

But all Haley could really think about is where Abigail is? Abigail is Lucas and Peyton's daughter that they cherish oh so much.

"Hi, excuse me! Do you have any update or idea where a girl named Abigail is she's about 13 years old and maybe 4 foot tall."

"If you could come this way with me please ma'am" says the doctor.

Haley is in panic. She could not imagine having to tell Lucas and Peyton when they woke up that something happened to Abigail.

"Would you like to sit down?" says the doctor.

"No, it's ok. Can you give me any information please" says Haley with a very worried look on her face.

"The girl you are looking for unfortunately did not make it out of the crash. She underwent a lot of destruction to her body and we were unable to save her through surgery."

Haley falls to the ground in tears. She can't even fathom the information she is hearing. She walks out of the room to find Nathan to comfort her. They just keep waiting and waiting for the two to wake up from this horrible tragedy.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day in Tree Hill passes and Peyton and Lucas still haven't woken up and they just don't know what to do. 3 Days have passed and they have already lost one of them and are just hoping that they will come around very soon.

"Mom, what do we do? I'm so scared" says Jaimie.

"We just wait and pray and hope for the best" says Haley.

A couple hours into the day and it is about 2 o'clock. It has been a long day for everyone. They decide to go home and take a break. They say their goodbyes to Peyton and Lucas and Haley begins to leave the room when she feels something touch her and she hears a noise. She turns around and it is Lucas. Lucas has finally awaken and she couldn't believe her eyes. Haley's knees buckle and she falls to the ground in tears.

"Oh my goodness, Lucas you're awake!"

"Hi Hails!"

Haley couldn't believe that this was finally happening she runs into the hallway and grabs Jaimie and Nathan. Everyone is full of joy and couldn't be anymore happy. Now if only Peyton would wake up and if only Abigail were here. She still could not figure out how she was going to tell them the horrible news. She was just dreading for when Lucas says the words of "So where is Abigail?" and having to tell him his little girl didn't make it through.

"How are you feeling?" asked Haley.

"Good, what happened? All I remember is being on the plane and now I am here" says Lucas.

"The plane had some complications and crashed."

"Oh my goodness, no way" said Lucas as he ran his hand through his hair. "Where is Peyton…where is Abigail?"

The moment had come and Haley couldn't hold herself together. She knew should couldn't cry she had to be strong for Lucas as he was going to receive the most horrendous news ever.

"Well, Lucas I have something to tell you."

"No, no don't say it please tell me they are all alright. This is all my fault we should have just stayed in Europe."

Haley sits down next to Lucas on the hospital bed and holds hand. She gasps for air as she gets the courage to tell him what has happened.

"I love you very much ok? Peyton is in the room next door to you, she is still in a coma and they are waiting for her to wake up just like we waited…"

Lucas cuts Haley off before she could say the rest, "Where is Abigail, what happened to Abigail tell me."

"Lucas take a breath, hold my hand. Abigail didn't quite make it through the crash. Her body is so small that she could not take the damage of the crash."

Lucas breaks down into tears and can't even phantom what he is hearing. His little girl has been taken away from him and he can't even imagine life without her. He asks that if he could have some alone time so Haley, Nathan and Jaimie go join Peyton as they wait for her to awake from this horrible tragedy.


	6. Chapter 6

About 3 months have passed since the horrible plane crash that took the life of Lucas and Peyton's daughter Abigail. Peyton woke up from a coma after about a week of being a sleep. Lucas and Peyton have tried to move on as best as they could but losing their daughter has been a very difficult time for them. Other than that, they have gone home from the hospital and are trying to live their life to the fullest and the best that it can be. Lucas has gone back to writing and Peyton does the usual in Tree Hill, listen to her music and hang out. As for the others they just keep living their lives and are loving the fact that Lucas and Peyton are finally home for good.

It was a Thursday morning as Jaimie was up getting ready for school like usual. Haley was up tending to Jaimie making sure he gets off to school alright and Nathan was getting ready to go to work.

"Mom?" said Jaimie.

"Yes honey?"

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, what do you need?"

"Oh, hey! So is everyone coming over for dinner tonight like usual before game day?"

"I believe they are, I am going to call them all today and make sure so I know how much food to make."

"Yes, ugh I hope Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton will come!"

"Look sweetie, we have to give them some space they are really struggling. Just know that they love you very much and care about you a whole lot."

"I know I just wish things were different, ya know?"

"I know, we all do but we have to be grateful that they are still with us. Now you got to go or you are going to be late!" said Haley.

Jaimie grabs the bagel off the counter and runs out the door as Nathan is coming down the stairs ready to leave as well.

"Later Mom, later Dad."

The door slams and Haley begins to talk to Nathan about how Lucas and Peyton aren't coming to dinner for the night and she doesn't know how to tell Jaimie because she doesn't want to upset him.

"Nathan, what do we do?" asked Haley "The others don't want to come tonight, they are just too sad and I don't know what to tell Jaimie because he really wants them to come."

"We will just have dinner and plan it like usual and Jaimie will understand. I have to go to work honey, I will see you tonight."

Nathan kisses Haley and heads out the door to head to work and Haley begins to clean up from the morning breakfast. Haley decides to run to the Brooke's and they are going to go to shopping and then get the things they needed for dinner that night.

"Hey BDavis, I'm on my way over to get ya. See you in 10."

Haley gathers her things and heads over to Brooke's house to start their day.

"Hey girl!" says Brooke when she gets into the car.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I am good. Let's get this shopping day started."

"Yay! Ok so Lucas and Peyton don't want to come tonight to dinner and I understand but they have to come out at some point, it's been 3 months already."

"Wait, they don't want to come to dinner tonight? They need to come, it is one of Jaimie's big games tomorrow. Peyton is just so selfish sometimes, they can't just cope with this by hiding in their room" says Brooke.

"I know, so maybe I will call them again tonight or maybe you can call them."

They get to their destination and put the conversation to rest as they both are very frustrated with the situation even though they understand that they are still struggling but they have to come out at some point.


End file.
